The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Support for machine type communication (MTC) or corresponding devices or services in general has attracted attention.
Machine type communication is also called machine-to-machine (M2M) communication. Unlike human to human (H2H) communications which many communications networks are currently targeted to, M2M communication is seen as a means for data communication between entities that do not necessarily need human interaction.